<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the blood of a fairy by Taeil (Younghoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874871">the blood of a fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Taeil'>Taeil (Younghoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dwarf Lee Jeno, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Sexual Humor, Vampire Osaki Shotaro, Vampires, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you take dick or do you like eating ass?"</p><p>the car stopped and shotaro bumped his head on the front compartment of the car.</p><p>"ow!" he moaned, holding unto his head.</p><p>"WHAT!?" renjun shrieked, and shotaro groaned before sitting back on the chair. maybe he should not have taken off the seatbelt. he winced before staring at renjun who looked at him incredulously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" shotaro rolled his eyes.</p><p>"are you gay?"</p><p>renjun huffed. "the fairy realm has no need to have labels based on one's preferences, and what is a dick?"</p><p>"don't you have one?"</p><p>"i'm gonna assume i don't until you tell me what it is."</p><p>+++</p><p>renjun was a busy businessman. he had no time to be taking care of stupid vampires who always had a sexual thing to say. after all, when life gives you lemons, you slice it in half and stop it from reproducing. however, as shotaro accompany him in his 2-week long delivery to the fae kingdom's capital, his desire to castrate the younger man seems to weaken.</p><p>aka</p><p>the high fantasy and urban fantasy fusion no one asked for but is getting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fairy Businessman & The Vampire Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer:</p><p>1. the characters are just heavily inspired by their real life counterparts. i do not intend to spread harm through this fic.</p><p>2. shotaro curses...A LOT</p><p>3. sexual humor</p><p>4. okay lol anyways i based shotaro's characterization from what i like feel pre debut shotaro would act like HAJSHS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>renjun sighed as he drove through the dirt road of the fae kingdom, the suspended dusts dancing on the air as the wheels of his car drove past. as the owner of one of the only two sunflower farms in the whole kingdom, he was often busy delivering sunflower products left to right, and this was just another busy month. it wasn't like he hated it, he loved the fact that his business was growing. the stress sometimes was just too much to handle for his own little head. there was only so much weight that his wings could endure before he would be pulled down into the abyss.</p><p>he groaned, feeling sleepy as he drove past the cornfields owned by the other farmers. the trip from kkum to the capital where his usual clients are was lengthy. it usually took up to 1 week. oftentimes, he slept in the car until he reached the towns where he could probably sleep in an inn, but sometimes, he did not have enough time to reach the towns before the night would cover the whole sky and the drowsiness would inject itself into renjun's body. there were 4 towns overall before he could reach the capital and he travelled for 7 days.</p><p>he pursed his lips as he reached the pixie forest; the cornfields and flat plains turning into lush trees that could reach the sky. renjun knew of a few pixies, they were very pragmatic and down-to-earth, but extremely mischievous and also devious. a few pixies he was close to were two guys named chenle and jisung who often loved to play pranks whenever he visited. mischievous, they were as they were playful. renjun thought of maybe visiting them, but he figured that he should hasten his delivery first before thinking of slowing down.</p><p>he didn't want angry customers and clients.</p><p>the wind was fresh as they hit renjun's face. he had rolled down the windows before to let the car have some ventilation; he did not want to suffocate. he also kind of needed the fresh air. he sighed in contentment, relishing on the serenity the fae kingdom offered before suddenly, a body fell on top of his car.</p><p>he shrieked, immediately stopping the car. cars were not really a necessity in the kingdom, people could fly, so renjun was thankful enough that he was the only car on the road. he groaned, annoyed that someone had the audacity to disrupt him. who in their right mind would hit a car's roof. were they crazy? even a pixie wouldn't disrupt a delivering vehicle.</p><p>he got out of his car and frowned as he saw a figure lying on top of the vehicle, groaning as he lied flat on it. renjun coughed to get the person's attention.</p><p>"hello?" he called out, his annoyance flowing through his aura as he stared at the motionless person. "excuse me? you're on top of my car," he told. he failed to notice the absence of wings on the other person so he had concluded that it was a failed flight attempt.</p><p>the person moved slightly, groaning as they lifted their head. "where am i?" they asked as they tried their best to get off the roof. "ah, fuck, it's hot," they cursed as they immediately tried to sit up, grunting since their body was in pain. </p><p>renjun was getting more irritated. he snapped his fingers to try and get the person's attention. it did. "i don't know if you noticed, but you're on top of my car," he complained. the person, upon seeing someone in front of them,  sat up and held their throbbing head.</p><p>"ah, shit," they groaned as they crawled towards the edge of the car's roof only to tumble down on the ground. they seemed to be weakened. "where's blood when you need one?" they asked as they stared at the bright sky blue sky. it was so clear until renjun blocked their view. "who the fuck are you?" he queried, irritated.</p><p>renjun was irked by this nuisance below him. who was he to curse him? he was a successful businessman, and this person had the audacity to shout expletives from his mouth in front of him?</p><p>"who are you?" renjun asked back snappily, vexed at their situation. he was lucky they were far away from pixie villages to be of some sort of attention. he did not want to be made fun of right now, especially with someone who ignores the rules and shouts profanity without a second thought.</p><p>"okay, bitch," they groaned. "i'm shotaro osaki. now, where the fuck am i?" this person really had the audacity to call him a profanity. renjun wanted to shout at him, scream, yell, just set him straight. he was a respected businessman and this stupid idiot was disrespecting him. However, as he was a respected businessman, he could not simply do something unruly like lose himself into his emotions, so he took a deep breath and glared at the man below him.</p><p>"saemunhwa, specifically the fae kingdom," he answered and shotaro looked at him weirdly.</p><p>"i'm sorry, bitch, but what the fuck!?" he sat up. "where the fuck is saemunhwa and what fae kingdom bullshit are you talking about?" renjun gritted his teeth. who was this person and why is he such a jerk? even the unseelie court would be disgusted by their actions. saying profanity and ignoring fae hierarchy? they were a disgrace. well, technically the unseelie court also would ignore the hierarchy, BUT THE MAN STILL SAID PROFANITY. </p><p>"listen here, shotaro," renjun carped. "i don't know where you are from or who you are, but as the clearly oldest fae among the two, i deserve respe—"</p><p>"earth."</p><p>renjun stopped. "...what?" he asked and shotaro side-eyed him.</p><p>"are you deaf? i said i'm from earth," he reiterated. renjun froze, trying to process all the information given to him. this person was from the human realm? does that mean he was with a human? but how can a human enter the magic realm? many humans don't possess an ounce of magic within them so h-how...</p><p>shotaro looked at him weirdly, shocked by the sudden freezing of the person in front of him. he raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, catching something. he widened his eyes.</p><p>"holy shit, i'm with a fairy cosplayer," he laughed and renjun unfroze. the fairy looked at shotaro weirdly. he analyzed him. his skin wasn't deathly pale, but it was obvious that there was no blood, at least moving blood. he examined his teeth and gulped as he saw sharp canines.</p><p>vampires can retract their teeth, but the sharpness if the canines can never be hidden even when shortened. renjun gasped.</p><p>shotaro stopped and looked at renjun weirdly. "dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."</p><p>"you're a vampire," renjun paled. the vampire stopped, raising his eyebrows at the older man. for a second, the fairy could see a hint of fear before suddenly, shotaro's fangs were elongated and his eyes scream predatory.</p><p>"and i was getting thirsty," the younger man smirked as he stared at renjun. the older man, in fear, slapped shotaro in the face. </p><p>"I'M SORRY!" renjun immediately apologized as shotaro hit the car's hood. that seemed to have knocked the vampire out because soon enough, he had dropped on the soil. renjun blinked and gulped as he stared at the body of the vampire.</p><p>this was not how he planned his delivery to go. he thought things would go swimmingly, but no, he was suddenly given an unconscious vampire and was presumably stuck with him until whatever. he soughed as he pursed his lips, thinking of ways on how he would handle the younger man. then he groaned, finally deciding on bringing him along. he contemplated on leaving him here on the ground, but that wasn't humanitarian of him.</p><p>that was how shotaro ended up being strapped on the passenger seat by a seatbelt. renjun grumbled, enforcing the seatbelt to be unbreakable with his magic before hiding the lock under the seat so that the vampire wouldn't be able to unlock it.</p><p>he'll deal with the vampire later. he had a delivery to make. hopefully, shotaro would be passed out for a long time.</p><p>+++</p><p>the first customer he had was a pixie named yeri who wanted to start a small sunflower garden. due to this, she had ordered 2 bags of sunflower seeds with each being a different species.</p><p>shotaro was still passed out. the fairy didn't know why he was still passed out. it had been 2 days already and renjun was nearing the 3rd town. he knew he said he wanted shotaro to be passed out for a long time, but he was getting a bit worried. had it been because the vampire was severely dehydrated?</p><p>renjun could not honestly know a place where they sell blood. vampires were rare in the magic realm because the civilians weren't as gullible as humans. it was also because the magic realm had always been a fae dominated world. vampires originated on earth, the fae didn't. also, the natives of the magic realm never practiced hematophagy.</p><p>he grumbled, speeding through the empty roads of the fae kingdom. he hoped shotaro would wake soon because he wanted answers.</p><p>how did a vampire enter the magic realm? what got shotaro in the magic realm? and as much as renjun hated to say it if a vampire could get into this world, who's to say humans couldn't?</p><p>he wasn't exactly fond of humans.</p><p>"god, fuck!" shotaro squirmed, shocking renjun a bit because of the unprecedented awakening of the younger man. "sungchan, i just had the weirdest shit happen to me," he rambled, seemingly unaware that renjun was not sungchan whomever he is.</p><p>shotaro groaned. "so you know how i was messing with these magic books that some witch named irene sold to me? i think i fucked up. god, i've been dreaming about this little fairy cosplaying bitch all day. i think he slapped me? i don't care. don't tell him i told you though, but i think he's a bit motherfucked up in the head," he whispered. renjun pursed his lips and tightly held onto the steering wheel. so that was how this vampire got into the magic realm.</p><p>the fairy gritted his teeth. if only he could slap the vampire one more time, he would; but he can't because he was driving.</p><p>"gah! why am i constrained? sungchan, i know we've talked about your shibari kink or whatever. it's not cool. we're not even fucking. i don't fuck barely legal fledglings. who cares if you're over 100 years old?"</p><p>renjun blinked his eyes and smiled, constraining his building up anger. this man was absolutely infuriating.</p><p>"just get me out of here—"</p><p>"shotaro," renjun stopped the car and faced the vampire who had his eyes closed.</p><p>"ugh, i can hear that bitch's voice again. grr, it makes me so thirsty. sungchan, you know i haven't fed in 2 weeks. get me out of here so i can actually get my blood before i turn into feeding frenzy mode. i'm not a fucking fish, you know."</p><p>"shotaro, wake up!" renjun yelled and the vampire's eyes opened. immediately, their eyes met and shotaro gasped, immediately trying to avoid the older man's deadly gaze.</p><p>"i'm still dreaming?" the younger one asked and renjun just soughed, slumping on the steering wheel before frowning. "god, why am i fucking stuck in these!?" shotaro complained.</p><p>"because i don't want you biting me," renjun answered, irritatedly gritting his teeth. "i don't know if you noticed, but you're still stuck in the magic realm. ALSO, I'M NOT A FAIRY COSPLAYER, WHATEVER THAT MEANS!" </p><p>"dude, chill," shotaro rolled his eyes. "can't believe i'm stuck with a screamer. i never really liked those, too loud on bed," he said, looking out the window. renjun just frowned harder and kept on driving. it was already nighttime and he knew that he should be sleeping, but he wanted to reach the 3rd town before anything else. he had not bathed in 2 days and he was stinking. </p><p>and now that shotaro was awake, he could bathe too because he stunk.</p><p>meanwhile, the vampire gazed out the window of the car and pursed his lips. the land was unfamiliar, and were those flying people? his mind must have been playing tricks on him. flying people cannot be real.</p><p>considering that shotaro was a vampire that could shapeshift into a bat whenever he needed to unless he was dehydrated like at this moment, flying people didn't seem too farfetched; but he cannot simply believe. that was too absurd.</p><p>he deadpanned, looking at renjun who was busy focusing on the road. was this fairy cosplaying guy actually telling the truth? or were these things all just a stupid dream? </p><p>"it's not a dream," renjun spoke suddenly out of the blue. shotaro raised his eyebrows at the man. "this is real. everything is. how can you not believe that fairies exist when you, yourself, are a vampire?"</p><p>shotaro bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. renjun sighed.</p><p>"is the human realm too ignorant of the existence of other realms?" renjun asked. "and what kind of witch would give a vampire a book that contains these type of dangerous incantations?" he rambled. "humans could get into the magic realm and it always never ends well. aside from them being destructive, a human entering the magic realm is a death wish. be lucky you're a fucking vampire, shotaro."</p><p>"yeah, yeah, whatever," the vampire babbled. "can you get me out of these? i don't know if you noticed, but bondage isn't something i'm completely okay with." renjun just groaned and removed his magic, making shotaro able to stretch the seat belt and find the switch to free himself from the constraints of the stupid belt. "thanks..."</p><p>"welcome," renjun grumbled.</p><p>"your name," shotaro suddenly said and renjun glanced at him, confused. </p><p>"what?" the fairy asked.</p><p>"what's your name?" shotaro asked.</p><p>"it's renjun. no last name," renjun answered. "the magic realm has no need for last names unless you're royalty."</p><p>"do you take dick or do you like eating ass?"</p><p>the car stopped and shotaro bumped his head on the front compartment of the car.</p><p>"ow!" he moaned, holding unto his head.</p><p>"WHAT!?" renjun shrieked, and shotaro groaned before sitting back on the chair. maybe he should not have taken off the seatbelt. he winced before staring at renjun who looked at him incredulously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" shotaro rolled his eyes.</p><p>"are you gay?"</p><p>renjun huffed. "the fairy realm has no need to have labels based on one's preferences, and what is a dick?"</p><p>"don't you have one?"</p><p>"i'm gonna assume i don't until you tell me what it is."</p><p>"you know what," shotaro blushed in embarrassment, not wanting to expound more. the . "just drive."</p><p>renjun looked at him for a few more seconds before groaning. "i deserve an explanation."</p><p>"next time."</p><p>"you better, because until we find a way to get you back to the human realm, you're stuck with me."</p><p>"obsessed with me, aren't ya?"</p><p>"shut up."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dwarf Caves & An Old Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"i can still cut your dick."</p><p>"but how will we swordfight now?"</p><p>"shotaro."</p><p>"okay, okay."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer:</p><p>again sexual humor and cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 days after, they were nearing a cave.</p><p>"okay so, where the fuck are we?" shotaro asked as renjun parked the car in front of the cave. it was night time already, the dark sky being illuminated by the countless stars and the moon. the vampire was a bit drowsy. normally, vampires had no need for sleep, but as he was dehydrated and without blood in his system, he was weaker than usual and had his vampiric capabilities limited. renjun just shook him off until they got out. "it's rude to ignore a question!" he yelled as the fairy turned to look at him.</p><p>"we're in the dwarf caverns," he answered, standing still to wait for the vampire to catch up to him. he was thankful for that, without blood in him, he felt more sluggish, sickly even. "you take animal blood, right?" the prospect of blood had him looking up at the older man. he was dehydrated. he craved blood. his thirstiness was making his vision so blurry. weakly, he opened his mouth and replied.</p><p>"they're not as tasty as humans, but i'll take what i can get," he grinned and renjun took that answer as a means to enter the cavern. the younger man followed albeit slower.</p><p>the cave was dark, it probably wouldn't much more if it was during the day, but it wasn't daytime; the sun was someplace else. he huffed, nearing the fairy to hopefully create some sort of conversation. the silence was a bit eerie, and the vampire knew he shouldn't be scared because he was, well, a vampire, but he always had been afraid of ghosts.</p><p>"so, it's quite dark out here-"</p><p>"don't you have night vision?" renjun asked, facing the vampire who raised his eyebrow at him. "well?" he did. he did have night vision. as a creature of the night, he often operated during nighttime where visibility wasn't always present, but why was renjun asking this question? until it hit him.</p><p>"you can't see where you're going, can you?" he smirked and renjun rolled his eyes and turned around. "are you just gonna walk away?" he teased.</p><p>"no, you knucklehead," the fairy answered. "if you're so smart to find out i cannot see in the dark, then why aren't you leading the way? it's a one-way tunnel," he told and shotaro cackled, walking towards the shorter man and holding his shoulder before leaning in to whisper in renjun's ears.</p><p>"don't you think i deserve some reward for being your guide? i don't work for free, you know," he stated, grinning at the presence of red in the fairy's pointed ears. seeing people flustered always had him feeling accomplished. it showed him that he still had the charm. it inflated his ego.</p><p>renjun rolled his eyes andgroaned. "you're so annoying. "</p><p>"you wanna kiss me so bad, it's hilarious," he whispered. renjun deadpanned before sighing, taking the vampire's hand and pulling it along his neck. shotaro stared at him, taken a bit by shock when renjun relents. he smirked nonetheless. renjun was a very pretty fairy, he would totally be down to sleep with him if the older wanted to.</p><p>then like lightning, he saw renjun pointing a dagger at him. oh, that was new. he never realized that the fairy had a dagger with him. it seemed to have been well-hidden.</p><p>"you have a dick, and i have a dagger. that ought to be of some satire as well, right?" renjun threatened and shotaro might have felt himself combust. that was so hot and sexy. he might have a little crush on this little fellow.</p><p>"you little bitch," he smirked, looking directly at renjun's eyes. "you knew what dick meant, didn't you?"</p><p>"i had an inkling," the fairy responded, pulling back the dagger and sheathing it. shotaro raised his eyebrow as renjun kept his arm on him. the older man took notice of this and furrowed his eyebrows. "what? i never had someone put their arm across my shoulder in a long time. let me be. also. i can tell you're limping, you big doofus. i might find you annoying, but i'm an angel."</p><p>"if you say so," shotaro shrugged, laughing as they continued walking until they reached the dwarf caves' actual settlement. </p><p>the settlement was large, shotaro's eyes weren't even able to see the whole of it despite having better eyesight than most creatures. renjun sighed as he started walking down the stairs that lead to what seemed like the middle floor. the vampire did not know where the ground floor nor the top floor was, but the floor they were in seemed to be the middle.</p><p>the cave was majestic. it seemed like it was something out of a fantasy book. the architecture was simply fascinating and there was an overabundance of plant life apparently.</p><p>"the cave has a lot of...plants," he commented as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "don't you think it's a bit too much?"</p><p>"do you want to die? it's for the ventilation process," renjun told as they start walking somewhere. he was once again unknowledgeable to where they were heading to, but it seemed like renjun knew the place. in fact, it seemed like the older man was extremely familiar with it, swiftly walking from corner to corner until they reach their destination, wherever that was.</p><p>the fairy had been here many times before, and not just to stay for a night. no, he had been here before to explore. renjun, from what he had observed, was a very business-oriented person who seemed to be keen on working to death like some kind of capricornian bitch so for him to actually explore a place, he was a bit curious to find the reason for it. but at the same time, he did not really care much, the place was aboslutely amazing, and he wanted to take it all in.</p><p>he just marveled at the place while renjun lead the way. apparently, that place was an inn. it was a few coins for one night. capitalism, he thought as they walk up the stairs that were beside the inn's reception area.</p><p>+++</p><p>shotaro didn't think he smelled until renjun pointed it out when they reached the bedroom. in all honesty, he was never one to shower regularly. he had good hygiene, but to shower daily was not something he did back in the human realm. sungchan always reminded him of it, the younger detested it, but shotaro never really changed his habit. he would shower maybe every 2 or 3 days, but if it's really cold, he could last a week without any bath.</p><p>"do you have any spare clothing?" renjun asked as they were settling on their own respective beds. shotaro shook his head. why would he? he never knew that the portal would actually lead him to a different realm. he thought magic was bullshit...which was kind of ironic because he was a vampire, it was magic! magic was absurd and fantastical...and he was just as fantastical as the one he claimed as bullshit.</p><p>"ugh, don't tell me you're gonna reuse your undergarments," the fairy complained. "i can imagine the smell," he groaned. "the flavor!" he exclaimed, disgusted. "it is immaculately foul," covering his face in shame, he cried, "i can't believe i let your grimy hands touch me," he fakely gagged. "you went for 4 days without bathing, possibly even more. i-" he gasped, pointing at him. "you are walking with the cheese."</p><p>"we get it," shotaro huffed. "you don't want to suck flavored dick. plus, it isn't like you also haven't bathed as well," he mumbled.</p><p>a pillow suddenly met his face, eliciting a scream.</p><p>"if sucking your dick was the other option aside from death, i'd rather die," renjun yelled. "now, go take a lengthy shower because i will be buying you clothes."</p><p>"aww," shotaro smiled. "you do care," he cooed.</p><p>"maybe i do," renjun huffed as he stood up and left their room, hoping to get shotaro some clothing.</p><p>+++</p><p>shotaro was infuriating, renjun thought as he left their room and got out of the inn. he had never met someone as annoying as him. he groaned, walking down the stairs and making his way towards a tailor's shop to hopefully find some clothes for the younger man. he didn't know the vampire's sizes, but he figured they were roughly the same size except shotaro was bulkier and taller. he cursed, looking at his own lanky body. he was blaming his natal chart on this.</p><p>he grumbled, entering a tailoring shop. he didn't bother greeting, dwarves tended to keep to themselves anyway. he busied himself with looking for clothes that he wasn't able to notice other people entering the same shop. </p><p>"renjun?" the fairy jumped when he heard his name and immediately turned around to see a familiar face staring back at him. </p><p>"j-jeno!" he exclaimed, smiling awkwardly as he greeted the dwarf. jeno smiled back, walking towards him with his towering size. dwarves weren't necessarily smaller than the rest of the population. a few generations ago and they might have. however,  as dwarves started to build the dwarf caves, the need to be smaller in stature diminished as the height of caves towered. one cannot exactly grow past the fourth feet in a three-feet cave, can they?</p><p>"renjun, hi," the younger man greeted. "i never thought i'd see you here," he told, chuckling as he looked at what renjun was doing. "you're still...the same..."</p><p>"y-yeah," renjun tried to keep his fast-beating heart at bay. he never realized that jeno was a resident in the dwarf caves. he should have kept that into mind to avoid any interaction with the younger man. this was so awkward.he wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. "i mean it has just been half a decade, right? nothing usually happens in that time span."</p><p>jeno nodded, looking at the older man's hands before raising his eyebrows and squinting.. "uh, what are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>renjun looked at his hands and realized that he was holding onto a piece of lingerie. of all the garments he could have held on to, his stupid arms chose a piece of lingerie. it wasn't like people use lingerie daily, there were other less restricting undergarments. lingeries were reserved usually for intercourse-related activities. renjun was not going to have intercourse with someone, especially shotaro. absolutely never will he have sex with that vampire and his cheesy dick. he awkwardly chuckled. </p><p>"just...clothes shopping. you know, the usual," he replied. "look, i really have to go," he told jeno, his feet backing away before turning around. he wanted to get away from the conversation as fast as possible.</p><p>"renjun, wait!" jeno called out to him and the fairy stopped and took a deep breath before facing the younger man. </p><p>"yes?" he asked, dread filling his whole body.</p><p>"i know we're a bit awkward right now, but i really want to try and be friends again despite our past," jeno told. renjun sighed, straightening his posture. "so if you have time, maybe you might want to hang out with me sometime?"</p><p>renjun looked at him for a few seconds, contemplating, thinking. he wanted to agree, he really did. he missed jeno. he missed the times when they were together, but at the same time, he didn't think he could do it. their relationship ended messily. he didn't want the fights, the manipulations and the emotional drains again. he pursed his lips.</p><p>he looked at jeno in the eyes, and he could see the desperation. jeno missed him as well. they both missed each other, but renjun wasn't ready. he can't. he shouldn't.</p><p>he worked up the courage to open his mouth. "i-i'm not ready," he said bluntly, stuttering. jeno sighed and nodded, disappointed, and renjun frowned. "i'm sorry, but we ended things for a reason, jeno. and five years isn't enough time."</p><p>"i understand," the younger man replied. "i'm sorry, by the way, for being the way i had been with you."</p><p>"you've apologized many times already, and i forgive you," renjun told. "but right now, i just can't be with you," he sighed. "goodbye, jeno," and then the fairy left, leaving the dwarf to stare at him from a distance</p><p>+++</p><p>caught up with the recent events, renjun forgot to buy clothing for shotaro and as a result, ended up coming back earlier. however, walking in on the vampire jerking off was not what he had in mind when he entered their room. he shrieked.</p><p>shotaro shrieked.</p><p>they both shrieked.</p><p>shotaro then covered his dick and renjun covered his eyes with his hand and closed the door. it was until 2 minutes later when shotaro was fully covered in his bathrobe did the door open again.</p><p>"i was about to fucking cum, renjun," shotaro said. "you better have a good explanation on why you just stopped me from orgasming, or else, i'm assuming you have an edge kink and have been on the door for these past ten minutes, waiting until i was about to release before edging me with a fake walk in," he frowned.</p><p>"i just need a moment to swallow in self-pity please," renjun pushed shotaro out of the way and went to his bed where his bag was. pulling out a braie, he threw it at the vampire before ultimately flopping on the bed and curling up. </p><p>"what the fuck is this?" shotaro exclaimed. </p><p>"it's a braie, an undergarment. look, i don't know what type of undergarments you use on the human realm, but this is the magic realm. get used to it and JUST STOP BOTHERING ME!" the fairy screamed.</p><p>shotaro looked at him for a moment before sighing and taking the piece of garment inside the bathroom and wearing it there. renjun seemed to want to be left alone so the vampire decided to not bother him and instead lied on his bed to hopefully get some sleep. from what he had observed, it seemed like he won't be getting any blood tonight so he might as well sleep it off. he would get his blood tomorrow, jocularly.</p><p>+++</p><p>it was in the middle of the night when shotaro felt someone nudging him. he moaned in frustration, annoyed that someone was interrupting his sleep. he needed his beauty sleep, theank you very much. he opened his eyes a little bit and frowned when he saw a figure standing in front of him, their wings hanging low.</p><p>"what do you want?" shotaro asked the figure who was obviously renjun.</p><p>"i want to cuddle," renjun huffed. "and before you ask, i also showered."</p><p>"how about your wings, asshat?" the vampire asked.</p><p>"i can make them disappear, dummkopf," the fairy answered, clicking his fingers and making shotaro watch the wings slowly disappear.</p><p>"woah, cool shit," the younger man commented and renjun rolled his eyes. </p><p>"i want some body heat," the older man explained as he stared at shotaro. "are you willing to provide those?"</p><p>"i mean, i'm down for it if you're up for it," the vampire told. </p><p>"then move," the fairy ordered. shotaro immediately made space and chuckled lightly as he felt the bed dip. "why are you laughing?" renjun asked.</p><p>"it's just funny how one moment you hate my attention and then suddenly, you're craving it," the younger man told, making renjun sigh and lie on the bed. </p><p>"i don't hate your attention, birdbrain," the older man said. "you're just annoying," shotaro hummed as he circled his arm around renjun's waist. </p><p>"i can do this, right?" he asked and the fairy groaned.</p><p>"it would be counterproductive if i disagreed, blockhead," he replied.  the vampire hummed again, getting closer to renjun, their bodies pressing against each other. "there are no feelings in this, right?" he questioned.</p><p>"it doesn't have to," shotaro responded. "god, your blood smells so good," he whispered.</p><p>"if you bite me while i am sleeping, i am gonna be out for your blood," renjun threatened. </p><p>"there's no malintent here, renjun," the vampire told. "can't a man compliment another man's delectability?"</p><p>"they can't if it's unprecedented," the fairy replied, gritting his teeth. "just sleep already."</p><p>"oh, but you have awoken me, my love," the younger man told.</p><p>"i can still cut your dick."</p><p>"but how will we swordfight now?"</p><p>"shotaro."</p><p>"okay, okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>